sl_aviationfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip
Up and alive successor of this airport is "Willy Brandt Airport" General Data: Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip '''(founded Aug. 22nd, 2019) ICAO: '''SLJG Approach: 90° / RW09, Takeoff: 270° / RW27 Altitude: 49 metres Runway length: 145 metres. Entry Lane width: 41 metres Navigation: GPS: 1023.54/911.17 Location: http://maps.secondlife.com/secondlife/Hyojong/150/51/50 Dani HSI Position Entry (new Jan 29th, 2020!): SLJG Jeogeot Gul|East|<261950.900000,233237.400000,48.270610> Dani D-207 Autopilot/Navigation System (new Jan 29th, 2020!): SLJG Jeogeot Gul|East|<261950.9,233237.4,48.3> Warnings: [[Ban-line|'Banlines']] of up to 110 metres left and right of entry parcel! Military Planes are allowed any time, as long as not painted with unconstitutional symbols forbidden by German Law, especially swastika and military emblems of units who committed genocide. SLJG Security will react with all given abilities. Facilities: [[Visual approach slope indicator|'VASI']] at touchdown point. Landmaster™ Rating System installed: * 1 board with an "aging" of 14 days - keeps up the "kick" of competing [[Aviation fuel|'Fuel']] facilities: DSA, Dani, TBM, Terra, Shergood, NTBI [https://sl-gtfo.com/ GTFO!] Hub for Road and Air established. * Medium Planes * Large Helicopters * Trucks Appropriate planes are e.g. * Dani D-300, D-100, D-120, D-121, D-207 * DSA Starship, King Air, Electra * McKeenan Bae 146, Boeing 727 * Java Designs Avanti, Duke * all smaller airplanes like STOL, Piper, fighter planes Still, of course a D-318 oder D-737 may touch down here (due to phantom wings), but the impression is not realistic! In general, this airfield still is made for "medium planes". If you look at the list by GTFO! (and filter "plane" and "large") you get 7 entries. And I am afraid we can not serve these types. Blimp TiedownTower with Gentek Elevator access NorPhone (Gentek/NBS): contact us in a realistic way ✆ (275) 2752750 / answering machine Public Norphones available Check-In building with script-limiting gate (quick check for passengers) Tower with realistic Gentek elevator and interior French themed Snack Bar for your personal recreation :-) Avatar Script Memory Monitor with detailed results next to the Snack Bar Additional info and Trivia: Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip is Homebase to [[Thunderflight Air Carrier|'THUNDERFLIGHT Air Carrier']] Trusted aviators can apply for a membership in the land group "Belargio Inc.". This allows to park your airplane longer than the return time of 30 minutes. Please contact Lorelai Lefevre. Since 2019 Jeogeot is connected to Sansara via the new continent Bellisseria. Long distance flights are possible! After the rededication of Archerfield (2020/01) into a mainly military airfield "Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip" is the southernmost Civil Airport of importance in whole Second Life. Nevertheless at southern Jeogeot Gulf several smaller military airstrips exist. LukeFlywalker Fittinger portrayed SLJG in the first episode of "Airport to Airport", to be watched on the Youtube channel "SLAviationNetwork": Link to Youtube Points of Interest: * The famous Volcano on Ichelus * USS Reprisal (Linden Aircraft Carrier) * Lordshore Bridge on Route 9 * Hotel Adriano (HQ of Linden Department of Public Works) * Town of Pripyat (Memorial Place for Chornobyl disaster 1986) - Skybox above SLJG Approach_SLJG_far.png|Approaching SLJG from the west, RW 09, coastline Approach SLJG near.png|Final Approach SLJG RW 09 Snapshot_347.png|The SLJG Snack Bar and Pet Home Snapshot_348.png|Road HUB for GTFO! Trucks Snapshot_349.png|Landmaster ™ enabled / Sept. 4th '19 Snapshot 352.png|Even Planespotters can enjoy their time, while eating fish'n'chips Approach SLJG.png|Final Approach to SLJG Jeogeot Gulf Community Airstrip Snapshot_364.png|SLJG Checkin and Lounge Snapshot_365.png|SLJG Tower and Tie Downs Snapshot_394.png|Clear approach without blocking neighbors' wall on Nov. 15th, 2019 Snapshot 403.png|Airport Entry end of November 2019, with a Dani D-121 as eyecatcher Snapshot_409.png|BAe 146 fitting the runway after airport modification (27m wingspan) Snapshot_418.png|Approach on SLJG January 2020 Banlines SLJG (Mittel).jpg|Mind the banlines left and right of the runway entry parcel! Approach_SLJG_2020_Jan(Mittel).jpg|Approach to SLJG for planes and helicopters. Mind the ban zones! Snapshot_419.png|McKeenan Boeing 727 fitting the new (and again) wider runway! Snapshot_422.png|64m wide entry parcel and space enough for 35m wingspan (Feb. 2020) Snapshot_430.png|Prominent Visitor on SLJG!